Let It Rain
by dramatae
Summary: Basically Ryou's thought on Bakura. Songfic. No/little angst, you decide if there's romance. FF.N deleted this, so I put it back up... :Þ


A songfic! Yay!

I owns nothing. The song is 'Let It Rain' by Amanda Marshall. YuGiOh! Belongs to some person in Japan with the last name Takahashi. *glares @ Japanese lawyer people in fancy suits* Happy?

****

Let It Rain 

Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if things had been different. If I had gotten the Puzzle, and Yugi the Ring. If I had gotten the Pharaoh for a Yami ... not the homicidal, power hungry, maniac my true darker half is. Not that I would ever wish what I've been through on Yugi, of course. I wouldn't wish it on anyone, for that matter.

__

I have given, I have given

And got none.

Bakura always has something, some task for me. Most of he time, it's close to being physically, or mentally impossible. He doesn't seem to realise most of the time that, unlike him, I'm not immortal. Even I, his hikari, I have limits. Because of that, he 'trains' me. It's to make me stronger, he says. I think he really believes it, too. He really thinks what he does makes me stronger. Maybe it does......I don't know. I _do _know that I'm still not as strong as him.

__

Still I'm driven by something I can't explain.

It's not a cross, it is a choice.

I cannot help but hear his voice.

I only wish that I could listen without shame.

****

And that frustrates me. I want to be as strong as him. As strong as my darker half. My Yami. I want to live up to his standards, make him proud. I look up to Bakura, even though I don't agree with some of his ideals. He was there for me, when no one else was. He always has been.

__

Let it rain

Let it rain on me

Let it rain, oh let it rain

Let it rain on me.

He's supposed to be there for me. He is my other half, after all. Once I got used to him, I started to understand. He is cruel sometimes, and he's bent on stealing Yami's puzzle, but I am now able to look past that. He's really not so bad. Not anymore, at least.

__

I have been the witness to the perfect crime

I wipe the grin off of my face to hide the blame

It isn't worth the tears you cry to have a perfect alibi

Now I'm beaten at the hands of my own game.

****

Don't get me wrong, Bakura's done some horrible things. Like capturing mine and my friends' souls in our favourite cards. And trying to steal Mokuba's body to be a vessel for his soul when Pegasus had stolen Mokuba's soul to lure Kaiba into a duel. And I'm not trying to excuse him from what he's done. There is no excuse. What I'm saying is if you could see what I've seen through his eyes, and felt the raw emotions I've felt flow through him, you might understand him better. His past life wasn't exactly the cream of the crop, either. I can't tell you more than that, though. I promised him I'd never tell. And I won't.

__

Let it rain

Let it rain on me

Let it rain, oh let it rain

Let it rain on me.

What I can say, is as I've gained friends in Yugi and the others, my Yami's changed. He's still the same old Bakura, he hasn't gotten rid of any of that craziness. It's more like he's gained something back that he lost. Something precious. And I know what it is. Bakura had lost the ability to feel anything besides hate and greed. Now, though, he can feel other, more normal emotions. Like humour. I have lots of examples of that one. True, sometimes it's rather twisted humour, but as I said before, he's really still the same old Bakura. And then....I've also seen him display mercy, maybe even a little kindness. We were out walking one night, not separated, and he was in control, when we saw a mugging. Now Bakura, being Bakura, went after the mugger just for a good fight. That man was probably still in hysterics a month later. Bakura then did something I _didn't_ expect. He went back to the little old woman who had gotten mugged, returned her purse, got her address, and saw her home safely.

__

It isn't easy to be kind

With all these demons in my mind

I only hope one day I'll be free

I do my best not to complain

My face is dirty from the strain

I only hope one day I'll come clean

I have also changed since I met him. I'm definitely not as innocent as I used to be. But, besides that, I'm able to stand up to him now. And I don't think he really minds. Sure, he acts all pissed, but I think he's secretly proud. Which is what I want him to be. He also understands me better now. He knows the truth about my life. My family problems, my 'soft spots' is what they used to be. But with Bakura's help, they became something that made me stronger. And eventually, with his help, I will be strong enough to face them, and talk to my Father. About all of the pain and suffering and confusion. But until then, I am content to have my Yami to talk to. This may sound strange, but he is a good listener, and a better friend.

__

Let it rain

Let it rain on me

Let it ran, oh let it rain

Let it rain on me.

Bakura and I have grown close. We are more like two halves of a puzzle than opposites now. And we are more alike than we ever thought we could possibly be. I wonder what it would be like to have Yugi's Yami, but I wouldn't change mine for the world. Bakura is my other half, and we were destined to be as we are. And I'm glad that we were.

__

Come take my hand

We can walk to the light

And without fear

We can see through the darkest night.

**As Ryou finished writing in his thoughts in his diary, he felt someone watching him. He looked up to see who he expected standing in his doorway. Bakura. Neither said anything for a moment, then Bakura smiled.**

"It's raining, Ryou." He said, expecting something.

Ryou grinned. "Ok, Bakura, I'll be right there."

His Yami nodded. "Alright. I'll wait for you downstairs."

Ryou chuckled as he opened the book he had been writing again and added a single sentence:

Hell, we even find the same things soothing.

**He then went downstairs, where his Dark was waiting. Without a word, Bakura opened the door. They stepped out into the darkness and pouring rain, not bothering to put on coats, and started walking, with no true destination.**

__

Let it rain

Let it rain on me

Let it rain, oh let it rain

Let it rain on me.

________________________________________________________________________

Zoe: So peoples, didja like it?

Zahra: I did.

Zoe: Well, I knew you would, but thanks, Yami of mine.

Ryou: I liked it, too.

Zoe: Yay! - - ^-^

Bakura: Feh. :: to Zoe :: Aren't YOU the one who finds rain soothing?

Zoe: Weeeeeeeeeellllllll......yeah, but I thought it worked with the story.

Ryou: *gives Bakura warning look* Ignore him. :: to readers :: In case you didn't get it, the regular font is what I wrote in my diary, the bold is what actually happened (actions, dialog, and the likes), and the italics was the song.

Zahra: My hikari would greatly appreciate it if you people out there reviewed. Flames are welcome.

Bakura: *grins evilly* You'll just send them to T'ea, won't you?

Zoe: Yepyep. ^-^

Bakura: ::to Ryou:: This is why I don't mind hanging out with them.

Ryou: *laughs*


End file.
